Bloody Prophecies
by yamiduke13
Summary: Spike should be used to this by now. Prophecies never turn out the way he expects them too.


I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Spike had been busy imagining how Angelus's intestines would look around Dru's neck when he got a splatter of blood on his face. He licked the red liquid from the corner of his mouth as he looked at his sire. Her hand had clenched around the heart tightly, her strength causing it to burst. He raised his blue eyes to her face and frowned. Drusilla's skin had gone even whiter than normal and her eyes were wide.

"Dru, Baby, everything alright?" he asked only to see her turn her eyes to Angelus.

"There are going to be sparkles in the heart tonight Daddy. I don't want them; they will make the pieces one and a new player will come. He's going to change all the rules."

Spike stared thoughtfully at her as Angelus stroked her hair. The ancient vampire was humoring her. The poof had never had the same faith in Drusilla's visions as Spike did. This one looked promising too. He couldn't say he was all that fond of the current game after all. He wouldn't mind a change of rules.

There wasn't much he could do though. He had keep to keep pretending he was stuck in that bloody wheelchair and as Dru never left the warehouse neither could he. As a result, he was very surprised when his princess got to her feet several hours later. He had been entertaining her with stories of World War 2 when she had gotten a dreamy look on her face, more dreamy then usual that is.

"He's here," she sang as she skipped to the door. "I must go get him," she continued as she slid outside.

Spike waited 'till he could no longer sense her before following. He used some vile smelling cologne to cover his scent as he stalked her silently. Usually he wouldn't take such a risk but he wanted a chance to see who the new player was.

He grinned as she attacked her sire; ah if only he had a camera. His smile faded slightly as he saw who she was fighting for.

'The whelp?'

He was even more surprised when she grabbed the boy and ran. He checked to make sure Angelus had gone the other way before following her, silently pondering over what he had seen.

All those crazy girls…and Dru herself saving the boy; Spike had a suspicion of what the 'Sparkles in the heart' meant now. He watched in stunned disbelief as his princess sank her teeth into Harris's neck. He was sure that his sire was just going to kill the kid until he saw her bite her wrist.

'Bloody hell, she's going to turn him,' he thought.

He watched as Dru fed the boy her blood. He watched as the human succumbed and fell unconscious, and he watched in bemusement as his princess blinked in surprised and dropped Harris. She looked down at the whelp, with fear he realised, before leaving. Spike waited a couple minutes cautiously before moving to the boy's side. He studied him intently but he looked just like any human does when going through the change.

'Could Harris be the new player?' he wondered; 'or just another piece of the puzzle?'

Either way it would be best to keep an eye on him. He hefted the muscled young man into his arms and headed back. Spike took him to a smaller building located behind their current residence and set him on the floor. He grabbed a meal for the new vamp, in case he woke up before Spike returned and shut the door. He had gotten this building made before he had lost his legs. Angelus didn't know about it, even Dru didn't. He loved his girl, but a man needed some breathing space every once and a while. The place was sound proof and somewhere he could disappear to if need be; somewhere he could go to actually walk around.

He glanced at the door, locked it and headed inside to play nice with grandpa.

**The next night**

The man woke suddenly, hunger cramping his insides and controlling his brain. He didn't recall who he was at the moment, but that was alright since he could smell something amazing. With a growl he lunged into his meal, hearing a scream before he bit down.

The blood and meat filled his mouth and he released a groan of pleasure; it tasted so fucking good. He ate until he heard something move and his hunger was replaced with anger. How dare someone intrude on his territory and his meal. He could smell the other male now and he lunged forward swiftly.

His body met the other male hard and they rolled on the floor in a tangle of limbs and teeth. He jabbed a knee into the man's side and heard a grunt followed by a laugh before fangs were lodged in his shoulder causing him to howl in pain. The teeth released rather quickly as the body flung itself to the side to avoid his returning snap at their shoulder.

"Now this is wha' I'm talking about," he heard before knocking the man to the side, trying to get his teeth into the male's neck. The other was too fast but he was determined to prove that he was stronger. He sent a bruising fist into the man's stomach and heard a gratifying groan before his legs were kicked out from beneath him. He finds himself knocked to the ground, a weight on his back pinning him. He tried to break free but the weight pinning him only shifted slightly.

"I think I'll just stay 'ere 'till you calm down."

The male is British he realised, even as he continued struggling. Eventually, as time passed, he calmed down and started to remember. His name was Xander Harris, he was friends with the Slayer. He noticed an odd emotion surface but ignored it in favor of thinking about Cordy; which helped him remember Drusilla. He thought about the weight holding him down, flashes of blond throughout the fight, English accent, and the cigarette smoke he could smell.

"You can let me up Spike."

There was a moments silence before the weight vanished and he could get to his feet. He clasped a hand to his bleeding shoulder and glared at the unrepentant vampire. Spike merely smirked and licked his bloodied teeth, only to grimace.

"You taking steroids Harris?"

Xander found himself blinking in confusion.

"What? No!"

He took a deep breath, smelling that same sweet scent from before. He felt a grumbling in his stomach and licked his licks discovering a delicious liquid covered them.

"I remember Drusilla. She turned me didn't she? Why am I so calm?" he demanded, trying to ignore his hunger.

Spike shrugged and plopped himself into a chair.

"All vamps are cool with it. They recognize it as a gift."

Xander scoffed which Spike ignored.

"It might be cause your different-"

"-What do you mean different?" Xander interrupted and the blond rolled his eyes exasperated.

"Look around why don' you."

Xander scowled at him before following his orders. In the corner of the room he noticed a half-eaten women and his stomach rolled, not in disgust but in hunger; he could taste the remnants of that women in his mouth and hell if he didn't want more.

"I did that?" he asked before beginning to pace. "Why aren't I panicking? I should be panicking so why aren't I panicking?"

His fingers went into his hair and pulled while Spike watched in amusement.

"You are panicking," he pointed out.

Xander sent a glare at the older vampire.

"I'm panicking about not panicking; there's a difference," he retorted.

He glanced at the body again before freezing in the middle of his pacing. Suddenly he let out a laugh, it was slightly higher pitched then normal but he blamed that on the stress.

"Good job Captain Peroxide; you had me going for a moment but I've fought against vampires for a year and a half. I know what a vampire victim looks like and that isn't it."

"I told you, cos you're different. Feel your teeth."

Xander shot him a look before nervously bringing his fingers to his mouth. He breathed out a sigh of relief when it was normal.

"Have to go into game face wanker."

He thought about that for a minute, trying, before giving up.

"I don't know how," he admitted.

There's a scoff from Spike, whose face changed. Xander was shocked to feel his morph as well; it was a bizarre feeling, his skin shifting around.

"It's a defense mechanism. I change, you change."

Xander ignored him in favor of touching his face and then let out an embarrassingly girly shriek that he would deny to the end of time. His teeth didn't feel anything like what a normal vampire's looked like. His were sharp but not really pointy vampire sharp, more like knife sharp and they were located behind some heavy duty blunt teeth, He could feel more strength in his jaw then before and fought the urge to bite something.

"Our teeth are made for piercing the flesh so we can suck out the blood; yours are made for bone crushing and meat eating," Spike explained. "And your eyes are more green-yellow then golden."

"Why are you being so patient? It's freaking me out."

"It's been a long time since I've had a good fight. Plus you're a newbie; even if you are Xander bloody Harris, figure I can cut you some slack your first night."

Xander stared at him for a moment before he remembered something the vamp had just said. Suddenly he started snickering, causing Spike to raise an eyebrow. When Xander managed to calm down again he grinned mischievously at the blond vampire.

"Their teeth are made for piercing, and that's just what they'll do. One of these days their teeth are gonna pierce right into you."

There is complete silence for a moment, aside from Xander's laughing, before Spike groaned.

"I hate you."

Xander just grinned at him before frowning.

"So why am I different?"

Spike shrugged carelessly.

"Most changes in vampires are mental; Dru for instance can glimpse the future and other tricks cus she was a gypsy when human, or they can be physical but those all come with age."

Xander frowned and had just opened his mouth to deny any strange powers before shutting it abruptly.

"Crushing, green yellow eyes, human life," he muttered out loud.

Spike watched the boy think and lit up a cigarette.

"Got something to tell me whelp?"

Xander shrugged before glancing up; his eyes were fixed on a spot just past Spike's head so as not to look the vampire in the eyes.

"Imayhavebeenpossessedbyahyenalastyear," he said in a rush and the other man blinked.

"But it got excorcised; Giles said it was gone for good."

Spike let out an amused snort.

"Like that poncy librarian knows anything about it. Possession like that leaves its mark."

He stepped closer to circle Xander and the brunet's shoulders stiffened. A low growl started to vibrate in his throat. His body was rigid and his eyes were quite clearly following Spike's movement. Spike for his part merely grinned and snapped his teeth playfully by Xander's ear. He danced backwards when Xander whirled around with a snarl.

"Vampires usually get along. The hyena in you must recognise me as a threat. I'm flattered."

Xander scowled and fought to keep himself from starting another fight. As much as he wanted to see Spike's face bloodied beneath his hands, this was not the time.

"Still don' explain why you're so calm though. With the hyena, you should be more out of control not less."

The brunet cleared his throat as an idea came to him.

"Do you remember Halloween Bleach boy?"

Spike instantly scowled at the memory while Xander smiled.

"I almost shot you that night," he cheerfully informed him.

"I was possessed/taken over/became a soldier; it's all very confusing. I had, and still do have, the memories of a war. Do you think that could be what's helping me stay in control?"

Spike could only stare at him for a moment before laughing.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you Harris?"

"So are you, I thought you were stuck in a wheelchair," Xander pointed out.

"Well now, we're at the crux of the matter ain't we pet?"

Before Xander could argue that he wasn't anyone's pet the man continued.

"I want you to help me kill Angelus."

AN:

So this episode takes place in Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered which is episode 16 of season 2. This is my own take on a super powered Xander. I will be doing my best to not make him a gary-sue though.

Please let me know if you find any present tense in this. I found a lot while I was typing it up but I am worried that I may have missed some.

Let me know what you think. Reviews make my day.


End file.
